Mini Fics
by Asterisked
Summary: An assortment of drabbles and little fics I wrote in my Tyrant days...


part 3 of old Tyrant fic upload. So this is a compilation of...mini-fics, I guess! Some are actually complete stories in themselves, some are weird random drabbles I wrote and then never finished/did anything with, etc. Some I had posted previously, some I had not. I figured I might as well just dump them all now, since I made someone wait a thousand years for my other fics...so sorry again! anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"M-Morinaga…" Souichi stuttered on a shaky breath as his kouhai slid a confident hand into his shirt. Those fingers found a nipple, teasing and tugging in that exact way needed for Souichi to lose his breath. They worked their magic and Souichi found himself clinging to the soft fabric of Morinaga's shirt, gasping and leaning into the younger man's body, pressing for more. Souichi felt Morinaga's chuckle reverberate through the length of his body.

"Sempai…I never knew you could get this excited in a restaurant bathroom…" Morinaga breathed into Souichi's ear, and the other man blushed even more.

"It's..not my fa-AULT that you're so h-ORNY!" Souichi yelled through Morinaga's nipple pinching, his face becoming so crimson that he was sure it was about to combust. That asshole really loved to embarrass him, didn't he?

"Hmm..sorry about that.." Morinaga whispered against Souichi's neck as he kissed the skin there. Souichi shivered, then grasped Morinaga's shirt all the harder as his kouhai's hand rubbed Souichi's oh-so-sensitive organ strained under his pants. Souichi's breathing was hitched as Morinaga teased him, causing Souichi to take strange inhalations of Morinaga's lustful scent, which was oddly enough, turning Souichi on even further. He switched his grasp from Morinaga's shirt to his ink-dark hair, and his tugging made Morinaga groan.

"Ahhn, Sempai…!" He sighed as Souichi absentmindedly stroked Morinaga's scalp during the latter's ministrations. Morinaga backed them up until Souichi's back slammed against the stall wall, and dipped down to kiss the man's already kiss-swollen lips.

* * *

"Morinaga, are you even making supper tonight or what?" Souichi barked, making his kouhai jump a mile in the seat next to his. They'd been home from school for hours, and it looked to Souichi that Morinaga was just going to let him starve.

"Uhmm, well, Sempai…I was thinking we could…" Morinaga gulped, and looked Souichi in the eye sheepishly. "I was thinking we could go out for dinner." He blurted, his face turning pink.

"Okay, sure." Souichi said, looking at his kouhai suspiciously. Why is he so nervous?

Morinaga's face lit up with happiness and pride, and he gave Souichi a merry smile. "Great! Just let me get ready, okay?"

"All right..?"

Morinaga leapt from the couch and ran to his room, closing the door behind him with a click. A few minutes later he opened the door and walked out wearing a black suit with a red tie. Souichi felt his cheeks get slightly warm at the sight, and asked, "What's with the suit?"

"Well, Sempai, it's Valentine's Day, and since you said yes to supper…" He trailed off with a smile.

_VALENTINE'S DAY?!_ "WHAT?" Souichi snapped, and Morinaga's smile faltered.

"You didn't know, Sempai? I thought you did when you agreed to go out…I was so nervous about asking you…"

"I didn't know it was this kind of supper! Moron!" Thoroughly embarrassed, Souichi stalked towards his frightened kouhai and grabbed him by his stylish lapels. "I'm not going on some kind of date! What's the matter with you?!" Souichi yelled, and before he even knew what was happening, Morinaga had leaned down and placed his lips on Souichi's. All of the anger melted away from Souichi's body as they kissed, and his knees grew weak. Not wanting to take this any further and make Morinaga's day, he pushed away from his kouhai and dashed into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"You can forget about going out! Make me supper!" Souichi hissed through the wood of the door. He heard Morinaga give a disappointed sigh. Souichi leaned against the door, caught his breath, and tried to dispel the image of his kouhai in a suit.

* * *

"_I want to cut through my skin/And pull you within…"_

Souichi didn't know the English lyrics that penetrated his ears, but somehow he understood their meaning. It could have been because Morinaga was running his hands down Souichi's body at that moment, the younger man's fingers creating paths of fire down his skin. They were gasping, tasting each other and the thick air they moved in, together slick and warm in their ministrations.

"_My heart burns like the sun/As our flesh becomes one…."_

And then there was the burning, the pain and the pleasure as Morinaga began to thrust into Souichi, sliding their bodies together with each sharp movement. Souichi felt himself crying out, his voice unwillingly ripped from his throat in ecstasy, provoked by each of his kouhai's mirror moans of lust.

"_In the darkness/My heart aches at the sight of you…"_

* * *

A glance, smouldering in its delivery

Burns my flesh as it travels

The length of my body, and I

Find myself wanting to hurt, to scold

This man that plays with me

What he asks for, I cannot give

Impossible, too strange, foreign

Yet I need it and him like a drug

One that refuses to leave my system

He leaves and I am torn

He stays and I am wrath embodied

While neither seem correct

Only one seems right

All that I can do is glance

His harsh words slap across my cheek

Instead of a loving caress

Why do I carry on this way?

Then he gifts me with the

Brushing of his fingers on my skin

Wiping away my tears

As though to warn me

To stay by his side

I do as asked, through both heaven and hell

My heart swelling at every

Small gesture of affection he shows

The path to a hopeful future

* * *

"No, Morinaga."

"Please, Sempai, _please _let me keep it!"

"No, Morinaga."

"Oh, come on. You know you think it's cute."

"No."

Tetsuhiro sighed. The small, fragile looking puppy in his arms gave him a pitiful whine, and Tetsuhiro knew right then and there that he would have to win this argument. The little guy had been staggering along the side of the street when Tetsuhiro was walking home from the store an hour earlier, one of its back legs causing the dog to limp slightly. Tetuhiro's heart had dropped into his feet at the sight, and he had scooped the dog up into his arms and carried it home to his apartment, only to find his Sempai was being totally unreasonable about it.

"Why can't we have a puppy? Look at him! He needs our help!" Tetushiro shoved the dog's face into Sempai's, and the older man flushed and backed away.

"He's obviously hurt, and I don't want to pay for him to see a vet. Do you?" Sempai snapped, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose primly.

"I will!" Tetsuhiro pouted, cuddling the little dog to his chest.

"And you have to buy it food, take it out for walks, clean its messes up! I don't want it in here, stinking up the apartment!"

"I'LL DO IT!" Tetsuhiro found himself suddenly shouting. "At least he'll know he's loved!"

Something in Tetsuhiro's desperate tone caused Sempai's eyebrows to furrow in guilt. He looked away and stared downcast at the floor. Tetsuhiro swallowed, realizing the double-meaning behind his words.

"F-fine. You can keep it…just don't let it mess up the place." Sempai muttered, then swiftly walked away, presumably to his room.

Tetsuhiro sighed and raised the dog high enough to peer into the animal's glossy eyes. "Someday, hmm?"

* * *

At a small, round table meant for two, sat Morinaga Tetsuhiro. He was waiting at his and his sempai, Tatsumi Souichi's favorite lunch table at a local diner. However, Morinaga had been waiting there for nearly an hour, and his normally vast amount of patience was running thin.

"Where is he?" He muttered, with a glance at his watch. His lunch break was almost over, and he would have to return to the lab in only a few minutes. He heaved a sigh and leaned back in his chair. Morinaga watched a few clouds drift lazily across the pale blue sky, and pondered. Lately Sempai had been really unbearable; his anger had been at peak intensity all week, and bundled with that temperment were Souichi's quick fists. Naturally, Morinaga hadn't received any sexual favours from Souichi either, and that, combined with Sempai's ridiculous fury this week, had pushed Morinaga to his stress limits. _I wonder what's bugging him lately...it's not like he'll tell me either. _

He sat back up in his chair, and glanced once more through the crowd of people in the diner, searching for the stiff shoulders and long hair that belonged to his sempai. Not seeing that which interested him, he dropped his gaze to his hands, which rested on the table in front of him. _These hands have held Sempai so many times now_._ I should really feel satisfied, knowing that after five years I've finally slept with the man that I love, and several times, to boot._

But...as delicious as it was to take Sempai in bed, to give pleasure to the one he adored..it wasn't quite enough. He wanted more. He _needed _more. _I want Sempai's heart to belong to __me_.Unfortunately, Souichi was giving no sign at all that he was even the least bit affected by Morinaga, besides in the bedroom. _He acts the exact same as usual! I can't tell if I'm even getting through to him. Like right now, for instance. Here I am, waiting for him, and he doesn't even show. Why...sometimes I wonder why I even bother._

He stood, abruptly anger._ I'm leaving_. He grabbed his bag, and looked up, only to see Tatsumi Souichi darting swiftly around the tables of the diner, his face flushed and his hair flying wildly behind him. Morinaga, dumbfounded, watched him make his way to their table. Souichi came to a halt in front of Morinaga, panting.

"Morinaga! I'm so sorry I'm late!" He puffed.

_What? "_Where were you?"

Souichi breathed heavily for a few seconds, and then held up a small bag. "I...was getting this. Happy Birthday."

Morinaga stood and stared blankly at Souichi, his sempai's words bouncing around in his head. _Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Happy Birthday_... _Oh..that's right, it's my birthday_. All previous irritation with Souichi evaporated in that single instant, only to be replaced with the warm feeling of adoration. _I remember why I love this man._

Some of what he was feeling must have been showing on his face, because Souichi's already pink face turned a shade darker, and he snapped, "What?! Just take it!" His persistant arm still held out Morinaga's gift.

Morinaga's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Sempai." He quickly reached out and grabbed Souichi in a fierce hug.

"Wha, what..." Souichi gasped, surprised.

"Thank you, so, so much." Morinaga said happily. Souichi, completely embarrassed at the scene they were making, shoved Morinaga off of him. He stuffed the present into Morinaga's now empty arms and marched off towards the diner exit. "Come on you idiot, we have to get back to the lab now. And buy me something to eat on the way there." He left the building without a single glance back at his kouhai.

Morinaga stood silently, holding his sempai's present to his chest._ Thank you, Sempai_.

* * *

"Why do we have to see this guy anyways?" Tatsumi Souichi grumbled as he and his kouhai, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, stepped through the doors of the Michio Insurance building. It was a massively tall structure with hundreds of windows that gleamed in the afternoon sun. The two walked past a security guard wearing a bullet-proof vest and briskly made their way through a velvet foyer. Eventually they reached a set of impressive black elevator doors. Morinaga leaned forward and pressed the button representing "up" on the wall beside them.

"I told you before, Sempai. My insurance agent for the apartment called me yesterday and told me there was something wrong with my fire policy. He told me I should come up for a direct consultation today." Morinaga said evenly as the elevator doors slid open.

Souichi let out an impatient huff. "Fine, but why am_ I _here?"

They walked into the sleek mirrored elevator, and the doors hissed shut behind them. "I figured I'd bring you along in case the new policy required both of our signatures, since we're sharing the apartment. I was wondering why you didn't have to sign before..." Morinaga said as he hit the button numbered "12" on the button grid.

"Sure, whatever." Souichi said dully as the elevator lurched upward. He glanced at himself in the mirror to his right and saw a slightly angry looking bespectacled man with long hair scowling at his own reflection. His eyes darted to his image's side and saw a taller man with dark hair and a kind face looking back at him.

"What?" Souichi asked. Morinaga's reflection shook his head.

"Nothing, Sempai..."

_Weird. _Souichi thought as he looked away from their reflections and up towards the floor counter. Fifth floor...Sixth floor...Seventh... _Wow, what a ways up. I don't even think I've been in a building with this many floors before. _

When the dial hit the tenth floor, the elevator came to a sudden lurching halt, sending Souichi and Morinaga crashing onto the floor. Souichi landed awkwardly on Morinaga's legs, his face pressed into his kouhai's stomach. Morinaga gasped in surprise, and Souichi jerked himself away, face aflame.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded, peering around the elevator as though he could find the cause in there. When he discovered that exactly nothing had changed besides the floor dial stuck firmly on the number ten, he sighed in irritation. "So we're just stuck here?"

"I guess so..." Morinaga said, looking only a fraction of the panicked that Souichi was feeling. In fact, he looked oddly calm sitting on the elevator floor, his gaze focused on the doors. Souichi felt even more irritated. _Why is he so at ease with this?_

* * *

Souichi Tatsumi raised his head from where it lay on a dust covered road. Eyes adjusting to the light, he found himself lying in the centre of a long dirt road in the middle of what appeared to be fields of yellow flowers. The air smelled like pollen and sunlight, and his mouth tasted like...beer?

_What's going on? _He thought blearily as he looked around himself. The soft tan road under his feet stretched for what appeared to be miles before him, completely straight even as it hit the horizon. On both sides of the road were the flowers, endless yellow, and as flat at the horizon as the road. It reminded Souichi very pointedly of pictures of the Canadian prairies he had seen, no trees or hills in sight. He tilted his face upwards, inspecting the giant arc of clear, pale blue sky . The sun was a fierce golden ball floating there, completely alone in the absence of clouds.

Souichi let his gaze rest upon himself now. He was wearing his lab coat, brown pants, and his favorite worn sneakers. He reached a hand back and felt his hair was tied back loosely, as usual. He was even wearing his glasses.

_How the hell did I end up here? Why am I wearing my lab shit? _A slight feeling of panic started to creep into Souichi._ I don't even remember anything before I woke up here...was I drugged at work and brought here? But there's nowhere like this in Japan. Was I FLOWN here? _His knees came out under him and he sat with a dusty _poof_ back on the road. The sheer imposibility of it all overwhelmed him. _But if that happened, why dump me here?_ _By myself?_ Countless questions rose an remained unanswered as Souichi sat, dumbfounded, in the middle of nowhere.

Eventually, after what could have been hours of speculation, Souichi noticed a faint speck of something that wasn't yellow on the horizon. He squinted at it, and determined that it was coming towards him. It seemed to come at a snail's pace to Souichi, and after some time he could see that it was a person. _Okay, maybe I can get their help, or at least get them to tell me where the fuck I am._

The person came slowly closer, and Souici identified things about them the nearer they got. It was a man. He had dark hair. He was pretty tall. And he a lot of white on. No, wait, it wasn't just a lot of white. It was a...lab coat? _Wait a minute_.

"Morinaga..." Souichi hissed under his breath as he finally identified his kouhai running towards him. Sure enough, Tetsuhiro Morinaga came to a skidding halt a few feet away from Souichi, his chest heaving with the effort of running for so long. His face was flushed, his eyes sparkling from the exercise.

"Ah...Suh..Sempai..." Morinaga huffed.

More confused than ever, Souichi stood with his arms crossed as Morinaga caught his breath. "Morinaga. What the fuck is going on? Where are we?" Despite that Souichi had no idea what was happening, he found himself slightly relieved that Morinaga had shown up. At least now he had someone to share the strange solitude with.

Morinaga breathed, "I'm so glad I found you Sempai. You don't know how long I've been running, trying to find you." He walked forward suddenly and grasped Souichi in his arms.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Souichi squirmed away, face warm. Morinaga smiled hugely."Sorry, Sempai. I'm just so happy. The Oracle had told me that I'd meet you someday on this road, and that you'd be wearing a white coat... so I set off running, and now I've found you!"

_What? _"Morinaga, none of that made any fucking sense. What are you _talking_ about? What oracle?"

Morinaga bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, his eyes never leaving Souichi's. "The Oracle. She told me about my soul mate, and how he'd be on this road."

"SOUL MATE?" Souichi gaped at Morinaga. Abandoning all hope, he glanced around himself in a crazed panic, hoping for some sign that it all wasn't real. _This has got to be a strange dream. Wake up, Souichi. WAKE UP!_

_Souichi was right. He was, in fact, dreaming. He and Morinaga had just finished off another of their drinking nights, and he had collapsed into bed, completely wasted. He had not lasted a few seconds before he fell into a deep, alcohol induced slumber, leaving Morinaga to clean up their mess. _

_"Jeez, Sempai, you could at least help me clean..." He muttered to himself, picking up crushed beer cans and tossing them into a garbage bag. He shuffled along slowly, bumping drunkedly into the table, grabbing garbage as he went along. Eventually he came close to Souichi's room. Out of habit, he checked the doorknob, expecting it to be locked. When the knob turned willingly under his hand, he jumped back in alarm, dropping the garbage bag. _

My God...it's open. _Morinaga crept into his sempai's room, careful not to step on any of the creaky floorboards. Souichi was sprawled rather unelegantly across his bed, his arm flung over his face. His shirt had hiked up across his ribs, exposing delicate, pale skin. Morinaga gulped. He silently closed the door behind him._

* * *

"MORINAGA, HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?!" Souichi Tatsumi screeched at the top of his lungs at his severely frightened kouhai, Tetsuhiro Morinaga. The younger man fearfully backed away until his back thumped against the laboratory wall, and discovering he had nowhere left to run, held his hands up weakly in defense.

"B-but Sempai...I already signed our names...we have to show up.." Morinaga stuttered, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. This had seemed like a good idea at the time...why the hell did I do this again?! He's going to kill me!

"Kimonos, Morinaga? Kimonos? Why don't I just grab some lipstick and call myself a woman right now!" Souichi hissed as he slapped away Morinaga's fluttering hands and grabbed ahold of his kouhai's lapcoat, bringing Morinaga dangerously closer. "What the hell was going through your brain? I'm CURIOUS." Souichi breathed. Morinaga could have swore he saw smoke escape his sempai's lips. He's a demon!

"Uh...uh...well, you see, it was for a good cause! You dress up like a woman in a kimono for the afternoon and fund raise for underprivileged kids! It seemed like a nice, easy way to...give!" Morinaga puffed, feeling the lie escape his lips and hoping to God that Souichi hadn't noticed his bluff. Morinaga had signed them up because... Sempai would be in a kimono. He had nearly gotten hard at the thought when he saw the sign-up poster in the cafeteria. His hand found a pen faster than you can say cross-dresser, and before he was even aware of what he was doing, had scribbled his and Souichi's names down as volunteers. Again, it had seemed like a good idea at the time...

But with his furious sempai breathing flames in his face, now all Morinaga could wonder is what was wrong with himself.

"If I wanted to do that fund raising stuff, I'd throw a fucking quarter in a tin at Dairy Queen!" Souichi hissed, and finally coming to the climax of his outrage, reeled back and punched his kouhai clean in the face.

A resounding CRACK filled the small room, and Souichi let go of his whimpering kouhai, shaking his hand disdainfully. Is it just me, or is Morinaga's face getting harder...?

The Day of the Fundraiser

"Sempai, it can't be that bad. You wouldn't even let them put the makeup on you or anything, so really, it's only a kimono. Please come out..." Morinaga pleaded to his sempai, who stood shaking behind the changing curtain.

"No fucking way. This kimono..." Souichi mumbled, too embarrassed to speak any further. The kimono the giggling donation ladies had given him was bright fuchsia, covered in yellow stars, and was most definitely two feet too short. It rested mid-thigh. Souichi was about ready to die.

"Oh, it can't be too bad. You should see the one they gave me." Morinaga said good-spiritedly. His kimono reached his ankles, and was a bright green. It matched his eyes in an odd way. Morinaga reached forward, and with a gulp of fevered anticipation, drew back the curtain hiding his sempai.

Souichi stood slightly hunched over, arms crossed over his legs, the kimono gaping slightly at the front. It was pink, it was sparkly, it was...tantalizingly too short. Morinaga felt a flush of heat start at his toes and wash upwards through his body, resting on his cheeks and tinging them a pink very similar to Souichi's outfit.

"S-sempai..." Morinaga choked.

"WHAT!" Souichi snapped, his face also turning a shade of pink. For some irritating reason, Morinaga's kimono was fine. And it was the same colour as those stupid eyes of his.

"Y-you...look..." Morinaga inhaled sharply, and before Souichi could even protest, had scooted inside small changing stall and drawn the curtain. His hands quickly found Souichi's waist pulled the man against his body.

"What are you doing, you moron?! What if th-AH!" Souichi cried as Morinaga leaned his face forward and licked underneath his sempai's ear.

"I'm sorry, Sempai, I can't resist." Morinaga said against Souichi's skin as the older man clutched at his hair. Souichi felt the dark-haired man's hands run cleanly down his waist and over his hips, his fingers warm through the thin fabric of the kimono. When Morinaga's hands reached Souichi's thighs, he pulled them upwards and wrapped the man's legs around his waist, fully supporting Souichi's weight. The long-haired man clasped onto Morinaga for dear life as the man pulled his lips in for a kiss. Their lips moved quickly, breathing in each others scent as they kissed, until that was no longer enough and their tongues were brought into the picture. Now they had taste to deal with along with smells and touch, and Souichi was having a hard time trying to ignore the feeling of his growing erections rubbing against Morinaga's waist.

They broke the kiss to take much deeper breaths, and as they respired Morinaga dipped his hand into Souichi's kimono front, fingering a nipple.

"Ahn!" Souichi gasped, and since his mouth had opened rather invitingly Morinaga stole it with his lips once again.

"Marie, didn't you say those guys were changing in here?"

The two men froze. Before they could untangled themselves the curtain was whipped back, and a pair of bewildered eyes were blinking at them.

"Oh...oh my.." The woman took step back, crimson flooding her cheeks, before she turned around and fled the room.

Souichi's grip on Morinaga's hair turned from a fevered grasp to a painful pincer grip in a split second.

"MO-RI-NA-GA"

* * *

;D (the song used in the short smutty thing was In the Darkness by Dead by Sunrise)


End file.
